


Cool Summers And Warm Winters

by JackyJango



Series: A Love Shack By The Ocean [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genoshan Husbands, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: A collection of my related and unrelated post-xmdp ficlets!aka- the Genoshan Husbands series! :D1. Hope-Charles seeing Erik's shack for the first time2. Healing-Erik comforting Charles after a nightmare3. Happiness-Birthday Celebration
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: A Love Shack By The Ocean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182008
Comments: 32
Kudos: 94





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Any of the differences between the posted & uploaded fic is sponsored by me atrocious grammar! *smiles smugly*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody mentioned that Erik’s shack is already wheelchair accessible, and I’m losing my shit because, boy he has been planning for that proposal since 1986!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr **[here](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/187400182218/somebody-mentioned-that-eriks-shack-is-already)**

Charles looks around what really is an ensemble of metals– he doesn’t know what else to call Erik’s living situation. Despite the metallic exterior, there’s a cosiness to the interior; a rustic earthiness that reflects in the wooden tables, terracotta and soft linens. Much like everything else with Erik; it’s Spartan. Somethings never change, and there’s a comfort in it Charles is thankful for.

‘I hope this is manageable,’ Erik says from the door. He walks into the small space and sits on the low plank of wood on Charles’ right that would double as a table or a desk. Before Erik, his long legs stretch out carelessly, boots knocking against the wheel of his chair.

Charles watches Erik’s legs unfurl, and realising that he’s staring, looks away under the guise of assessing the pantry. It’s a mercy that his blush isn’t be visible in the dim candle light.

Even when Charles could stand to his full height, Erik was taller than him. And for a man who used to complain that the chess table in Charles’ study was awfully stunted, the wooden shelves that line the wall opposite Charles are placed oddly low. So is the plank Erik’s sitting on, and so is the bed to Charles’ left. Now that he’s observing, so is everything else . Charles could reach for the cushion lying on the shelf opposite to him without straining, or reach for the pot of tea without difficulty. It’s as though the space was built for someone other than just Erik. For someone like Charles.

_ Oh _ .

He doesn’t dare complete that thought, because that would just be the manifestations of his heart’s desires.

Charles must have projected some of his confusion and wistfulness. The next moment, Erik’s crouching beside him and tentatively picking his hands from his lap. 'I was hoping for a long time now, Charles,’ Erik says like it explains everything. Maybe it does, maybe it doesn’t. But Charles doesn’t have to rely on words when Erik’s pushing a bundle of feelings his way. The longing that came with their unsustained correspondence, the tumble of desires and despair, hope for a peaceful future, hope for them in it, hope for a home.

Charles closes his eyes and swallows against the protests of his constricting throat. His lips, however, curl up involuntarily.

'What?’ Erik huffs out a breath and smirks. 'Never thought you’d associate hope and peace with me?’

'No darling, I had always associated them with you.’ Tracing his thumbs over Erik’s, Charles says, 'I was right about you. I always was.’

-


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hurt/comfort between the Genoshan husbands goes a long way!  
>  _Warning_ : Nightmares / Canonical Character Death (Raven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr **[here](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/189937891923/healing)**

‘Kitty,’ Charles calls out to the little girl, ‘What are you doing out of bed this late?’ 

Kitty is standing at the opposite end of the long corridor in her nightgown and a little bunny in her hand. The girl looks at Charles steadily as he tries to read her surface thoughts. Oddly, he can’t sense a thing on her. In fact, he hasn’t sensed a mind in the mansion ever since he returned a few minutes ago. It’s as though he’s the only one in the huge mansion. 

Kitty doesn’t answer. ‘Where is everyone, darling?’ Charles prompts again, trying to coax her with a gentle smile.

A stormy expression twists the little girl’s gentle features. ‘There’s no one here, Professor,’ she says grimly.

‘What do you mean?’ Charles pushes the chair forward, but it doesn’t budge.

‘Everyone has left the school,’ she says tartly. ‘Left  _ you _ .’

As if glued to the spot, Charles’ chair doesn’t move even when he tugs at the wheels. ‘Why don’t you come here, darling?’ he tries. ‘I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding.’

‘No Charles.’ The nine year-old spits out. Kitty’s skin disrupts into fragments and shifts into a dull cobalt under the sole light of the corridor. The crop of hair atop her head turns red and a fierce pair of yellow eyes look back at him. It’s the same girl who stood opposite him in his kitchen on a quiet night in 1942. Charles’ heart skips a beat, and he begins to pant in place.

‘There’s no misunderstanding, Charles. You promised to protect these kids and you betrayed them. They’re all dead because of you. Maybe they needed to be protected from you all along,’ she continues, each syllable reverberating through the empty corridor and splitting Charles’ head in two. ‘They’re all gone, just like me.’

As Charles watches, a red blooms over Raven’s ribs and spreads throughout her body, dripping blood onto the floor.

‘No, no, no,’ Charles pleads, reaching out. Tears spill freely from his eyes and his voice wobbles. ‘Please… I’m sorry, Raven. I’m sorry.’

But Raven doesn’t stop. Her voice gets louder and louder. ‘They’re all gone. You did it. They’re no more because of you. They’ve left you. So have I.’

Charles clutches at his head and falls to the ground. The last thing he hears before he blanks out is:  _ You’re all alone now. _

Charles wakes up panting, hair soaked in sweat and face stained with tears. He frantically looks around him for Raven. He can save her this time. He  _ has  _ to. Instead, he’s met with a rusty shack and an empty bed. The cool breeze billowing into the room through the curtains doesn’t calm him, nor does the rhythmic creaking of the crickets.

_ You’re all alone now _ , Raven’s voice accuses him. 

_ No, I’m not _ , Charles tells himself.  _ Erik’s with me now _ . 

But Erik isn't next to him; the other side of the bed they share is empty. What if Erik left him too? What if he's really alone all over again? A new sort of panic takes over Charles at the thought. Just as he's about to reach out to Erik, spot his mind and beg him to stay, Erik emerges from the bathroom, sleep mussed. 

His gaze turns to one of concern as soon as he spots Charles. 'What's wrong, Charles?' he asks, and that's all Charles needs to hear for him to start shaking again. Erik hasn't left him. Not yet. Wordlessly, he reaches out his hands towards Erik-- like a child pleading to be picked up-- and Erik almost runs to him and cradles Charles in his arms. 

Charles should probably be appalled at himself for being needy and clingy, but the pride that once housed his heart is no more there. Without it, it's much easier to ask Erik, ‘Don't leave me. Please don't... I don't think-' his voice hitches and wobbles against Erik’s neck. He latches on to Erik’s shoulders a little harder ‘-I don’t think I can survive it this time.’

'Never,' he feels more than he hears the words rumbling out of Erik's chest. ‘I’m never going to leave you,  _ schatz _ ,’ Erik says it with such conviction that the emotion leaves Charles reeling. ‘It was just a nightmare. It’s over now. Sleep, Charles.’ Erik cups Charles’ jaw and wipes out his tears with one hand as the other rubs soothingly along Charles’ back. 

Charles inhales deeply and closes his eyes. Somewhere between the cool, spring breeze blowing across his face, Erik’s familiar scent and the gentle hum of Erik’s calm thoughts, Charles falls into a light dose. The last thing Charles hears before he falls asleep is Erik’s voice telling him, ‘‘I’ll be here when you wake up.’

He is. Erik is sleeping soundly and drooling a little on Charles’ hair when the Telepath wakes up the next morning. 

-


	3. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because a Birthday celebration in Genosha with our boys is a MUST!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr **[here](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/187052625923/because-one-needs-to-indulge-in-a-little-cherik)**

Charles wakes up to the smell of baking. His conscious tells him that it's impossible because there isn't an oven in their home, but it's too early in the morning for logic and still too cold. The other side of his bed is empty. Erik must have gone for a run then. So Charles buries himself further under the heap of blankets and promptly goes back to sleep. The crisp Genoshan air and the warm smell wafting through the breeze lull him back to sleep.

When Charles wakes up properly a little later in the morning, it's to a tray of eggs, toast, a bowl of cut fruits, French chocolate cake and a pot of herbal tea. 

Charles stretches his arms above his head and sits back against the headboard. A metal tray containing the ensemble of foods sets itself against his lap. 'Erik… did you prepare all of this?' Charles asks Erik when the metal bender settles next to him on the bed.

'I did,' Erik agrees.

'How? We don't even have an oven to bake a cake.'

Erik hooks his thumb over his shoulder towards the kitchen, and when Charles looks over his shoulder, there's an array of metals arranged in what should function as an oven.

Puzzled, Charles looks back at Erik. There's only amusement in the metal bender's eyes. 'Not that I don't appreciate any of this, but what is the occasion, darling?'

Instead of answering, Erik bends over to kiss Charles gently on the cheek and whispers into his ear, 'Happy birthday, Charles.' 

_ Oh.  _ He'd completely forgotten.

Growing up, Charles' birthday celebrations were a prestige issue, a symbol of status, so much so that his mother and the guests fussed over everything and everybody except him. It was a different affair altogether when he became the headmaster of the school. Greetings flooded in through emails, and cards and flowers would show up on his desk. His entire day would be spent holed up in his office replying to them. But it's been so long… so long since he shared his birthday with someone so intimately; shared it with someone at all. 

'You remembered,' Charles whispers, more to himself than to Erik.

'Of course I remembered,' Erik says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

'Thank you darling.' Charles smiles at Erik and presses a wave of affection into his mind.

Erik just shrugs. 

Behind the pretence of Erik's nonchalance, Charles knows that the metal bender has put in a lot of effort into the meal; planned for it in advance. Erik even prepared his favourite cake. No one has ever fussed over him this much. And suddenly Charles' chest becomes a little too tight for his heart.

'Come on,' Erik eggs him on by pressing a fork and knife into his hands. 'Dig in. The food is getting cold.'

They eat in silence, taking turns to feed each other, the warm food and Erik's presence a comfort against the Genoshan cold. 

Charles eats the piece of pineapple when Erik presses it against his lips obediently.

Erik does the same when Charles presses a piece of cake to Erik's lips even though he doesn't have a sweet tooth.

'I hope the cake is sweet enough for you,' Erik says as he pours the tea into two mugs. Charles can see it in his Erik's mind that the metal bender added five more spoons of sugar than the recipe specified because he wanted it to be perfect for Charles.

Charles shakes his head. Grabbing Erik by the collar of his shirt, he kisses Erik deeply. The kiss is rich and decadent, just like the cake Charles pours himself into it- his gratitude, his affection and his love for Erik.

'Now it is,' Charles says. 'It's the sweetest.'

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> If you want to come say hi, I'm [JackyJango](www.jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ooey Gooey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761113) by [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle)




End file.
